A maldição de um amor
by Jolie - princesa amozona
Summary: É a mesma história Não amo mais Romeu. Mas teve mudanças no roteiro novas ideias, sabem... Ai decidi mudar o titulo. Um ódio que liga duas pessoas. Um passado e futuro sinistro. Uma força sinistra surgi e isso pode ser o fim de Harry Potter! Uma ma
1. Chapter 1

Não amo mais Romeu

1º capítulo

Planos para ajudar no N.I.E.s

– Bom dia, alunos. – fala McGonagall entrando na sala de aula. Era a primeira aula da segunda-feira no mês quente de Outubro.

– Bom dia, professora! – fala muito alto os alunos em coro.

– Estamos próximos dos N.I.E.s, como todos vocês já devem saber. – fala a professora se virando para olhar a turma. Os alunos fazem cara de desapontamento, com exceção de Hermione que dá um sorriso, como se quisesse ser testada.

– Pensando nisso vamos fazer grupos de estudos... – fala Minerva muito seria. Vários burburinhos começam na sala, estavam formando os seus grupos. Minerva continua: – Na verdade serão duplas... E nem pense que será vocês q escolheram suas duplas. Será um sorteio... E falando em sorteio... Vocês sortearam os alunos da Sonserina como dupla.

– O QUÊ! – grita Rony perplexo com a noticia.

– Exatamente o que ouviu, Sr. Weasley. Agora pequem o papel com o nome de sua dupla que está na sacola negra. – Minerva pega a sacola negra e passa para Lilá que pega o papel, o lê w faz uma cara feia. – É para marcar encontros, com o intuindo de estudar e aprender...

– Se não quisermos, professora? – pergunta Dino que acabara de pegar o papel e fez uma cara de que não gostou quem pegará.

– Perderá metade dos pontos que conseguiriam nas provas de poções e transfigurações... (todos os alunos falam "o q?"). Além de perder o direito de fazer uma prova que deve ser feita obrigatoriamente em dupla. – responde Minerva sentando-se na cadeira atrás de sua escrivaninha e continua: – Depois de tirar o nome me digam quem foi. Vou avisar a essa pessoa. E nem mais nenhuma palavra, se não eu tiro vinte pontos da Grifinória.

Era hora do almoço. Rony, Hermione e Harry saem da sala de herbologia e vão para o salão principal.

– Eu não acredito! Vou ter q estudar com Pansy! – diz Rony revoltado com a pessoa que tirou.

– É melhor que o idiota do Goyle. – fala Harry que não sabia como tinha tanto azar para uma pessoa só... Por que havia tirado essa pessoa?

– Tem razão, Harry. A sua dupla é bem pior. E vc, Hermione? Quem vc tirou? – pergunta Rony a Hermione que não falou nada desde a aula de transfiguração.

– O que foi? – pergunta Hermione que parecia não ter ouvido nada da conversa. Estava concentrada em seus pensamentos.

– Vc está bem? – pergunta Harry colocando a mão no ombro da amiga.

– Estou sim. Bem, vejo vocês no salão principal. – Hermione fala e sai correndo. Rony olha intrigado para Harry:

– O que deu nela?

Harry deu com os ombros. Ele não fazia idéia. Talvez fosse o estresse do N.I.E.s estivessem cada vez mais próximos, na sua visão.

Hermione corre em direção a sala onde tinham aulas de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. Um bando de alunos da Sonserina saem da sala.

– Malfoy! – chama Hermione. Malfoy olha e dá um sorriso de desdém. Solta a cintura de uma garota ruiva e sai do meio de um monte de garotas. Ele havia se tornado muito popular em Hogwarts, além de fazer sucesso com as garotas.

– O que foi, Granger? – pergunta Malfoy parecendo irritado.

– Você já deve saber que eu sou dupla de estudos. – fala Hermione olhando para Malfoy, parecendo também chateada.

– Sei. E é uma pena. Para dizer bem, uma fatalidade. Eu, trabalhando com uma sangue ruim... é o cumulo! – exclama Draco como se Hermione não estivesse no local.

– Também acho, doninha. – devolve Hermione o insulto. Draco faz uma feição nada legal. Aquela lembrança ainda machucava, foi um grande mico. E ela continua como se nada tivesse acontecido: – Se quisermos tirar nota boa, teremos que estudar juntos. E para isso teremos que ser mais civilizados.

– Concordo, sanguinho. Eu posso te chamar assim? – pergunta Draco com um sorriso malicioso.

– Claro, doninha. – diz Hermione dando um sorriso malicioso e desmanchando o de Malfoy. A garota vai andando e no meio do corredor vira e fala para o sonserino: – Sexta-feira, às três horas da tarde. Na biblioteca.

Hermione vira e vai embora. Draco fica meio atordoado com a rapidez com que as coisas mudam. Ele fica vendo a garota partir.

Harry e Rony estavam no fim do almoço quando Hermione sentou entre eles. Ela parecia muito seria.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa, Mione? – pergunta Harry parecendo preocupado.

– Não aconteceu nada. Obrigada pela preocupação. – diz Hermione dando um falso sorriso para Harry. Ela se vira para Rony e diz: – Rony, quando você vai aprender que é falta de educação colocar tanta comida na boca?

Rony olhando para Hermione com uma feição do que tem demais comer com a boca cheia. Harry deu um sorriso, Hermione havia voltado ao normal.

Harry, Rony e Hermione havia acabado de comer. Os três seguiriam para a aula de Defesa contra as Artes das trevas. Eles estavam saindo do salão principal. Estavam passando por um armário quando Hermione é puxada para dentro dele.

– Mas o q...– alguém tampa a boca dela para que não fale.

– Cala boca, Granger. – diz uma voz arrastada e fria próxima a ela. Hermione vira e dá de cara com Malfoy.

– Malfoy! O que você pensa que es... – Draco leva novamente a mão na boca de Hermione.

– Shh...

– Ok, Malfoy. – fala Hermione tirando a mão dele de cima de sua boca. Ela fala isso quase num sussurro.

– Está melhor, Granger. Queria dizer que não vai dá para ser na biblioteca. – fala Malfoy baixinho.

– Por quê? Estou avisando, Malfoy, eu não vou perder pontos por sua causa.

– Deixe-me terminar. Seria muito humilhante ser visto com a CDF pelos outros. Pegaria mal. – diz Malfoy serio.

– Concordo. Seria horrível ser vista com você! A nossa reputação ira por água abaixo... – diz Hermione com cara de chateada. Só agora ela havia pensado nisso.

– A reputação... – diz Draco como se concordasse terminantemente com Hermione.

– Onde poderíamos nos encontrar... Escondidos? Tem alguma idéia? – pergunta Hermione para Draco.

– Não, você não tem? – pergunta Draco com uma feição de duvida.

– Não... Ah, como pode me esquecer? (Draco dá com os ombros, como se quisesse dizer "eu sei?") Tem a sala precisa. É perfeita. – fala Hermione olhando fixamente para Draco.

– Ótimo. Acho que lá será legal, sanguinho. Às oito horas. Tchau. – diz Draco saindo do aperto do armário e deixando Hermione sozinha. Ela respira fundo e sai do local.

Hermione estava preocupada, como podia agüentar quase toda semana ficar sozinha com o Malfoy? Seria insuportável. Aquele garoto tão arrogante e amostrado. Como iria agüentar? Não sabia, mas tinha que pegar forças em algum lugar.

– Hermione!

Hermione olha para trás e vê Rony e Harry vindo para sua direção. Pareciam está à procura dela. A única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi dá um sorriso para eles.

– Hermione, onde você estava? Eu e o Harry estávamos te procurando! – diz Rony parecendo inconformado com a atitude dela.

– Eu fui pegar um livro que tinha esquecido no salão principal. – diz Hermione sorrindo.

– É melhor nos irmos. Vamos chegar atrasado na sala! – exclama Harry para os dois.

– Ai, por Merlim! – exclama Hermione que sai correndo em direção a aula.

– Ela é birutinha. – diz Rony seguindo a amiga.

– É sim. – diz Harry que parecia pensativo. Algo estava acontecendo com a amiga, mesmo que não demonstrasse. Ela estava muito serio e sumindo muito nessas últimas horas. Mas o que estaria acontecendo. Foi ai que se tocou que devia ser a sua dupla, mas quem a deixaria tão nervosa e preocupada?

N/A

Eu fiz essa história depois de perceber que faltava alguma coisa nos livros de J.K. Rowling, um amor muito forte. Eu acho que uma história sem um grande amor não é nada. O amor é tudo! E depois vem a paz, a humildade, a bondade, entre outros.

Tomará que gostem dessa história, que fiz assistindo o filme de Harry Potter e a câmara secreta.

Antes que eu esqueça:

Dedico essa fan á uma amiga minha que pediu (ela me pagou um real para fazer isto).

Então, lá vai: Dedico essa fan para você Ayrla!

Não percam o próximo capitulo...

Eu queria pedir um favor, como eu posso colocar outro capítulo, eu tentei, mas não consegui.

BEIJOS!


	2. O primeiro encontro

Não amo mais Romeu

2º capítulo

O primeiro encontro

Era uma sexta-feira de manhã. Hermione havia acabado de acordar. Seus olhos abriram devagar. As companheiras de quarto ainda dormiam. Olhou a hora, era três da manhã. Decidiu voltar a dormir.

No dormitório masculino Harry acorda assustado. Havia sonhado que Gina, Rony e Hermione eram assassinados por um comensal da morte alto e muito musculoso. Harry não podia fazer nada, estava preso novamente sobre os pés dos ossos do pai de Tom Riddle. Foi ai que pensou que se os perdesse morreria de tristeza, já que não tinha mais ninguém que se importasse com ele, todos haviam morrido.

Harry se levantou assustado pelo pesadelo que tivera. Sua cicatriz doía. Acabou perdendo o sono e foi se sentar no salão comunial. Na lareira tinha as cinzas que não produzia nenhum calor. Estava cansado, encostou a cabeça na poltrona vermelha e ficou a olhar o seu lá fora.

– Harry!

Uma voz chama o garoto. Ele vira e dá de cara com Hermione.

– Oi, Mione. – diz Harry triste, mesmo que tentasse esconder.

– Oi. – diz Hermione sentando-se na cadeira ao lado. – Você não está conseguindo dormir?

– Não. E você? – pergunta Harry ainda olhando as cinzas na lareira.

– Também não. – responde Hermione dando um longo suspiro. Harry se vira para ela. – Harry, você está com uma cara horrível! Olha só para você! Está pálido!

– Calma Hermione. Eu estou bem. – diz Harry dando um sorriso amarelo.

– Não é isso que parece... Diga-me, Harry, o q aconteceu! – exclama Hermione parecendo preocupada. Harry sorri dentro de si, ainda tinha amigos verdadeiros e estes se preocupavam com ele.

– Tive um pesadelo... Só isso... – diz Harry se entristecendo ao se lembrar do pesadelo que tivera.

– Mas esse pesadelo abalou realmente você... Não acha que deveria me contar? Talvez te deixasse mais calmo... – fala Hermione de um jeito meigo. Harry não conseguiu guardar o pesadelo só para ele, contou tudo a ela. Ela era boa ouvinte e só falava nos momentos certos, o que confortou muito o garoto dos olhos verdes.

– Calma, Harry. Foi só um pesadelo. – diz Hermione com um tom acalmado. Ela coloca a mão no seu ombro esquerdo e Harry sorri. Também queria achar a mesma coisa que a amiga, que tudo um pesadelo. Só que os últimos sonhos dele naquele estilo haviam se tornado realidade.

– Tomará que sim. – foi a única coisa que Harry consegui dizer para Hermione. Ela senta ao seu lado e sorri. Harry estava sofrendo muito, não agüentou e abraçou a amiga e começou a chorar silenciosamente em seus braços. Ele não queria que a garota percebesse a sua fraqueza, mas o que o garoto não sabia era que a CDF admirou a preocupação dele com os amigos.

* * *

Já era hora do jantar. Todos estavam no salão principal. Harry tinha esquecido totalmente do sonho que tivera. A conversa com Hermione havia tirado as suas tenções, ela realmente conseguira acalmá-lo. E agora estava conversando com Rony, Dino e Simas sobre quadribol.

Hermione tinha passado os últimos minutos, tensa. Não queria imagina-se sozinha na sala precisa com Malfoy por duas horas no mínimo. Era agonizante. Sentia inveja dos amigos por não se preocupassem por isso. Agora só queria ser uma aluna normal do colégio...

– Hermione, você está bem? – pergunta Harry preocupado.

– Estou, Harry, estou. – fala Hermione olhando as horas no seu relógio de pulso. Faltava meia hora para ás oito da noite, a hora marcada para que ela e Draco se encontrassem. Ela se levanta. Gina segura o seu braço:

– Para onde você vai, Mione?

– Vou... Vou para o dormitório. Estou cansada. – diz Hermione saindo do salão principal.

– Sabe, eu ando muito preocupada com ela... Ela está tão estranha... – comenta Gina para os meninos sobre a sua preocupação com Hermione.

– Também estou. Ela anda muito estranha mesmo, sei que tem algum problema, mas não conta para ninguém. – fala Harry parecendo muito preocupado.

– É por causa dos N.I.E.s – fala Rony achando tudo normal. Harry e Gina se olham intrigados, talvez Rony estivesse certo, fosse apenas uma neurose da amiga...

Harry olha para a porta e vê Draco Malfoy também abandonando o salão principal.

* * *

Hermione vai primeiro na sala comunial e pega seus livros no dormitório e vai em direção ao 7º andar. Draco faz a mesma coisa.

Ela abriu a porta da sala precisa e aparece um tipo de sala de aula elegante. Cheia de livros e uma mesinha para duas pessoas. Era aconchegante e ao mesmo tempo fria. Hermione sentou-se em uma das cadeiras vazias. Abriu um livro trouxa que lia para passar o tempo.

Depois de algum tempo a porta se abriu devagar. Hermione estava tão concentrada na leitura que não percebeu a entrada de um loiro bonito, musculoso pelo treino constante de quadribol, sexy e meio pervertido, alem de ser arrogante e prepotente.

– Olá! – fala o loiro sentando na cadeira vazia a frente de Hermione, fazendo muito barulho.

Hermione olha para ele com um olhar de que é para fazer silêncio. Ele ficou tipo anestesiado com aquele olhar de colocar medo qualquer pessoa e que lembrava o olhar de Minerva. Draco se calou.

– Vamos começar a estudar. Acho que poções você não precisa muito... – fala pensando em que matéria estudar primeiro.

– Concordo com você, Sanguinho. – Hermione olha para ele com um olhar fulminante. – Granger.

– Você é muito prepotente, Malfoy. – fala Hermione de um jeito que mostrava todo o seu ódio pelo o garoto.

– Não como o testa rachada Potter. Ele é um arrogante. Não sei como você agüenta ficar perto dele. – diz Draco dando um sorriso malicioso que deixaria qualquer mulher extremamente encantada.

– Estamos aqui para estudar Malfoy, e não para ficarmos falando do Harry. – diz Hermione abrindo um livro de herbologia. – Essa é a primeira matéria que vamos estudar.

– Vocês parecem tão íntimos... Tem alguma coisa entre você e o Potter, não tem? – pergunta Draco dando um outro sorrisinho malicioso.

– O Harry não é igual você, Malfoy. Ele não fica amigo das pessoas por interesse. – fala Hermione soltando quase fumaça de tanta raiva.

– Ah, Granger... Vai contar isso para outro, vai! Vamos ser sinceros, tem gosto para tudo! – exclama Draco olhando Hermione de cima para baixo.

Hermione faz uma feição de que não está suportando a situação. Olha para Draco e diz no olhar que o odeia e queria que ele sumisse da terra.

– Não estou agüentando mais! Se você falar mais uma palavra eu vou embora! – diz Hermione mostrando uma raiva que dificilmente ela demonstraria.

– Ora, Granger... Não fique com raiva... Eu sei que você não vai querer perder um direito por fazer uma prova. – Draco se levanta depois de falar isso e coloca as mãos em cima da escrivaninha, ficando com o rosto muito próximo da Hermione. – Não seja má... Diga-me... Alias só confirme. Toda a escola já sabe mesmo... Que a Granger e o Potter têm um caso... Ou você acha que todos são burros a ponto de acreditar que ele anda com uma CDF por amizade? Você deve o satisfazer em alguma coisa.

Hermione achou aquilo o cumulo! Como uma pessoa podia ser tão maliciosa a esse ponto? Pensar que uma amizade construída em sete anos foi só por interesse! Será que ele não percebeu que ela não se liga nessas coisas? E Harry jamais olharia para ela com olhos de amor ou desejo, só por amizade.

– Cala a boca, Malfoy! – Hermione grita e joga Draco novamente na cadeira. Ela estava vermelha e Malfoy perceberá, estava rindo da situação.

– Desculpe. Você não quer dizer, porque é algo intimo... Falta de discrição a minha. Sinto muito. – fala Draco irritando ainda mais (se era possível) Hermione. Ela se levanta para ir embora e passa por Malfoy. Ele segura o seu braço e fala: – Calma, Granger. Vamos estudar.

Hermione olha para ele com puro ódio saindo e senta-se novamente na cadeira.

– Posso fazer uma pergunta? – pede Draco.

– Já fez. – responde secamente Hermione cm um jeito que o proibia de fazer qualquer pergunta. Sempre eram muitos desagradáveis.

– Não se preocupe, Granger. Não é nada sobre você e o Potter. – diz Draco, Hermione consente com um leve aceno de mão. – Me diga uma coisa. Por que você não dormi no seu quarto monitora-chefe?

– Porque é muito solitário. Alias teria que aturá-lo no quarto ao lado. Isso são dois ótimos motivos para não dormir lá. – responde Hermione. Ela era monitora-chefe juntamente com o Draco. Só que não dormia nos quartos separados pelos professores para eles.

– É por isso... – fala Draco sorrindo. Ele estava pensando que Hermione não dormia lá porque queria ficar mais perto do Potter.

– E por que você perguntou? – pergunta Hermione tirando os olhos de Malfoy e abrindo o livro de herbologia novamente.

– Por nada. É porque ontem eu escutei que você teria que ir para o seu quarto de monitora-chefe. Parece que vai vim uma aluna nova para o sétimo ano. Ela vai ficar no seu dormitório. – diz Malfoy abrindo o livro de herbologia também.

– E quando vai ser isso? – pergunta Hermione curiosa. Ela estava em duvida em acreditar em Draco.

– Nessa próxima semana. A garota chega na próxima sexta. – fala Malfoy colocando na mesma página que Hermione abrirá. – Eu odeio herbologia. E principalmente aquela balofa.

– Hora, Malfoy. Ela é gordinha, mas é legal. – diz Hermione rindo do que Draco chamou a professora. Bem que ela concordava com ele.

– Só você que acha, Sabe-tudo. Eu sou mais o professor Snape. – fala Malfoy como se fosse novidade.

– Oh, novidade... Vamos estudar sobre os monikitos. Essas plantas são realmente importantes. Tem um liquido que transforma tudo o que é ao contrario. – fala Hermione pensando em dá para Malfoy. Assim ele ficaria uma pessoa do bem. Mas depois pensou que isso era impossível.

– Transforma tudo ao contrario? Isso não é transfiguração? – fala Malfoy. Pelo visto ele não prestava muita atenção às aulas.

– Ai, Malfoy! É por dentro! – fala Hermione chateada. E continua: – E o liquido ajuda numa poção...

– A poção contraditória. Não precisa me dizer. – diz Malfoy. Era obvio que ele realmente bom em poção.

* * *

Na sala comunial, Rony e Harry estavam conversando sobre os jogos de quadribol desse ano. Começariam no próximo mês. Harry tinha voltado a jogar, mas Rony era o capitão do time. O garoto dos olhos verdes ficou morrendo de ciúmes do ruivo por ter ganhado esse cargo que pertencia mais a ele do que ao amigo.

Foi quando apareceu Gina. Ela descia a escada que dava no dormitório feminino. Parecia preocupada. Sentou numa poltrona entre Rony e Hermione.

– Vocês viram a Hermione? – pergunta Gina olhando de Harry para Rony, intrigada.

– Não, por que? – pergunta Rony parecendo incomodado de ter sido interrompido quando falava da tática que iria usar no próximo jogo contra a corvinal.

– Ela não está no dormitório. Ninguém a viu depois que saiu do salão principal. – fala Gina preocupada. Parecia que estava tentando adivinhar aonde ela tinha ido.

– COMO É QUE É? – grita Rony. Parecia está extremamente preocupado. As pessoas que estava na sala começam a cochichar e olhar para os três.

– Para com isso, Rony. E senta também. – fala Gina com mau humor. Parecia que estava morrendo de vergonha da atitude do irmão.

– Você não tem idéia para onde ela foi? – pergunta Harry parecendo também preocupado.

– Não. Ela disse que ia dormi, mas não está pelo dormitório. A cama dela está intacta. – fala Gina olhando para sala para vê se a encontrava sozinha, lendo algum livro.

– Temos que ir atrás dela! – exclama Rony. Harry concorda com a cabeça.

– Não podemos. Já são dez horas. – fala Gina. A parti das dez não podiam mais andar pela escola.

– Gina, tem razão. – fala Harry que queria mais do que tudo procurá-la. Estava com medo de que seu pesadelo se torna realidade. – Depois ela aparece.

Rony se levanta meio estressado e vai em direção ao dormitório masculino. Harry e Gina ficam sóis.

– O Rony está tão estressado. – fala Gina vendo o irmão sumi na porta do dormitório dos meninos.

– É porque ele está preocupado com a Hermione. – fala Harry olhando o fogo da lareira que estava fraco.

– Não sei não, Harry. Eu acho que isso vai dá em namoro... – diz Gina rindo. Harry sorri também.

* * *

Hermione perdeu a hora estudando. Depois do começo nada amigável de conversa com Draco, não havia falado mais nada, a não ser por estudo. Ela tinha que admitir que para estudar ele se concentrava bem. Era mais concentrado do que Harry e Rony. Hermione boceja, ela estava morrendo de sono.

– Que horas são? – pergunta Draco. Percebeu que já tinha se passado muito tempo.

– São dez e dez! Ai, Merlim! Perdemos a hora! – exclama Hermione colocando os livros rapidamente na mochila.

– Já é tão tarde assim? – se pergunta Draco colocando seus livros também na mochila. Ele queria saber porque não havia percebido o tempo passar.

– Quando vamos nos encontrar outra vez? – pergunta Hermione não querendo pensar nisso.

– Na próxima sexta. No mesmo horário. – fala Draco colocando a mochila nas costas.

Eles saíram da sala sem se falar. E apenas se despediram com o tchau. Cada um foi para uma direção que o levaria para os seus respectivos quartos.

* * *

Hermione havia finalmente conseguido sair de perto de Draco. Era perturbador. Ela passou pela mulher gorda e entrou na sala comunial. Estava cansada de correr pelos corredores, com medo de Filch a pegar.

Depois que entrou viu uma cena. Harry e Gina sozinhos na sala comunial. Os outros já tinham subido para dormir. A ruiva e o garoto dos olhos verdes riam do que conversavam. Hermione sorriu. Sabia que sua amiga nutria um amor por Harry desde muito tempo. Queria que eles ficassem juntos.

– Hermione! – grita uma voz familiar. Ela olha para o alto da escada. Rony descia com um pijama meio estranho e vermelho. Ele parecia preocupado. Harry e Gina olharam para onde Hermione estava.

– Hermione! Onde você estava? – pergunta Gina correndo em sua direção e abraçando a amiga. – Estávamos preocupados com você!

Rony também corre em direção a Hermione. Harry faz a mesma coisa.

– Eu estava por ai. – diz Hermione. Os seus amigos olham para a bolsa cheia de livros. – Estudando.

Hermione dá um sorriso. Eles se aliviam. Era obvio que ela queria um lugar silencioso para estudar e na sala comunial não seria um lugar ideal.

* * *

N/A

Vocês gostaram desse capitulo? Eu sei que tem muita gente que está se perguntando porque eu coloquei Harry e Hermione como casal. Mas isso é preciso. Vocês vão entender mais para frente!

Não percam o próximo capítulo!

Mande Reviwens!

Se não eu não irei colocar o próximo capítulo.


	3. Deu a louca no cupido

Não amo mais Romeu

3º capítulo

Deu a louca no cupido

Já havia se passado um mês, desde os últimos acontecimentos. Quase nada mudará muito. Hermione continuava a odiar o Malfoy e ele também a odiava. Luna estava dando em cima de Rony e este nem percebia a considerava uma grande amiga. Harry e Gina estavam conversando mais e o garoto percebeu que a ruiva era muito bonita.

Era uma fria sexta-feira de manhã. Todos os alunos se agasalharam para ir para as aulas que teriam pela manhã. Hermione sai do seu quarto muito cedo, não queria dá de cara com o Malfoy. Já o viu uma vez por semana. Além das aulas duplas de poções e trato de criaturas mágicas. Mas uma coisa ela tinha certeza: ninguém sabia que os dois eram a dupla de estudo. E ela dava graças a DEUS por isso.

Hermione desceu as escadas em direção ao salão principal. Estava completamente vazia só tinha uma pessoa ali e outra acolá. Sentou-se à mesa da Grifinória e começou a tomar seu café. Uma pessoa senta o seu lado fazendo um pequeno barulho. Era a Gina.

– Bom dia, Gina. – diz Hermione sorrindo. Olha para Gina e vê que ela parecia preocupada. – O que aconteceu?

– Nada, Hermione. Nada. – abaixa a cabeça e coloca a comida no prato. Ela olha para Hermione e esta última lhe dá um olhar de que conhece muito bem a amiga e que algo a preocupa. – Eu não consigo esconder nada de você, não é (Hermione balança a cabeça que não)? Foi que ontem, depois de seis horas eu vi a Cho vindo falar com o Harry e ele saiu com ela, só voltou de sete horas! Será que aconteceu alguma coisa entre eles?

– Eu acho que você deve perguntar a ele, Gina. – fala Hermione escondendo um sorrisinho. Gina estava morrendo de ciúmes de Cho e Harry.

– Mas, se aconteceu ele não vai me contar nada! – exclama Gina parecendo triste e começa a brincar com a comida.

– Já sei o que você quer, Gina. E não seu preocupe, eu pergunto a ele. – fala Hermione sorrindo. Gina também sorri para a amiga. – E, por favor, tome o seu café da manhã.

Na sala atravessa a menina novata que chegou. Era ruiva, mas os cabelos dela tinham um tom rosa. Era cacheados e cheios. Eles mediam abaixo dos ombros. Era tinha um corpo bem torneado e ela era bem sexy. Usava a roupa do colégio e onde passava arrancava suspiro dos garotos. Ela era legal, mas era meio patricinha. Sentou na frente de Gina e Hermione.

– Bom dia! – fala a garota sorrindo. Ela tinha lindos olhos verdes.

– Bom dia. – diz Hermione olhando para a garota.

– Bom dia, Kelly. – fala Gina olhando para a garota muito bonita. Ela achava que Kelly queria ter um caso com Harry.

– Aff, Gina. Eu não vou roubar o Potter de você não! Eu acho que você deveria se preocupar com a tal de Chang. – fala Kelly. Ela sabia muito bem o que Gina achava dela. E que não a suportava, só porque era mais bonitinha do que ela, na verdade era mais sexy.

Gina lhe lançou um olhar fulminante. Como Kelly sabia sobre o que ela achava sobre os seus sentimentos em relação ao garoto dos olhos azuis? Hermione simplesmente sorriu.

– Conta às novidades. – pede Hermione dando outro sorriso.

– Até agora nenhuma. A não ser que o amor de Gina acaba de entrar no salão principal juntamente com aquele seu irmão idiota. – fala Kelly olhando para os dois garotos que entravam no salão. Ela odiava Rony, achava ele muito implicante.

– Bom dia! – fala Harry se sentado ao lado de Kelly.

– Bom dia, Harry. – fala Hermione olhando para Harry. Kelly também lhe deseja um bom dia. Gina fica em silêncio juntamente com o Rony.

– Qual é a primeira aula? – pergunta Kelly. Ela ainda não havia decorado o horário das aulas. Ela vira para lado da porta e exclama: – Ai, Merlim! Ele é muito gato! Tudo de bom...

Hermione, Harry, Gina e Rony olham para onde Kelly estava olhando. Era Draco Malfoy que entrava no salão principal cheio de garotas em volta.

– O que é que as garotas vêem nele? – se pergunta Rony olhando Draco sentar-se à mesa da Sonserina. Harry dá com os ombros, não fazia a menor idéia.

– Beleza! Algo que você não tem, Weasley. – fala Kelly olhando feio para Rony. Gina olha feio para a bela ruiva, como ela podia tratar assim o seu irmão? Hermione somente sorri, era a melhor amiga de Kelly em Hogwarts e sabia muito bem sobre a sua queda por Malfoy.

Kelly se levanta e vira-se para Hermione, falando somente para ela: – Eu vou ir lá falar com o Malfoy.

Hermione fica vendo a amiga ir até o Malfoy e se sentar ao seu lado.

– Eles se merecem. – diz Rony cheio de raiva pela falta de educação de Kelly. Gina concorda com a cabeça.

* * *

Já eram duas horas da tarde. Eles tinham a tarde livre. Hermione tinha que perguntar sobre Cho a Harry. Iria esperar o momento certo.

Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina, Luna e Kelly (porque o Harry e Hermione chamaram) estavam andando em volta do lago. Eles conversavam sobre tudo. Foi quando Luna exclamou:

– Gente! Por que não vamos visitar o Hagrid?

– Ótima idéia, Luna. – diz Rony concordando com a idéia.

– Hagrid? Aquele gigante bem legal? – pergunta Kelly para Hermione que concorda com a cabeça. Os seis vão andando até a casa do caça-guarda.

– Harry! – chama Hermione.

– Diz Mione. – fala Harry indo até onde Hermione estava parada.

– Eu preciso falar com você. A sos. – diz Hermione olhando para os outros. Não queriam que os seguissem.

– Vamos dá uma volta no lago e ai você me conta o que quer dizer. – diz Harry. Hermione confirma com a cabeça e vão até o lago. Eles dão algumas voltas, calados.

– Podemos sentar aqui. – diz Hermione apontando para uma pedra que ficava de baixo de uma grande árvore, mas ela estava sem folhas. Um senta ao lado do outro.

– Agora pode dizer Mione. Estamos sozinhos. – diz Harry cheio de curiosidade.

– Eu soube que umas seis horas da tarde quando Cho chamou você para conversar. E você só voltou uma hora depois. – fala Hermione olhando para o lago negro.

– E daí? – pergunta Harry. Ele não estava entendo o interesse da amiga por um assunto desses.

– Bem, eu queria saber... Eu queria saber se rolou algo entre vocês. – fala Hermione muito rápido. Não estava gostando nada de ser intrometer num assunto pessoal do Harry. Que enrascada tinha se metido e tudo por causa da Gina.

– Não rolou nada. Ela disse que gostava de mim e eu dei um fora. Não sei, ela não me interessa mais. – fala Harry olhando para Hermione. Ele queria saber porque essa dúvida dela. Já que sua amiga nunca se importou muito com o seu lado sentimental.

– Que bom. – fala Hermione respirando fundo. Gina tinha uma chance.

– Posso fazer uma pergunta, Mione? – pergunta Harry serio. Que dá a permissão com um aceno de cabeça.

– Por que você quer saber o que aconteceu entre mim e a Cho? – pergunta Harry tentando olhar fundo nos olhos de Hermione. Ela percebeu que havia entrado em uma enrascada. Harry tinha entendido tudo ao contrario. Foi ai que Hermione teve uma excelente idéia. E não podia perder tempo.

– Harry eu não posso responder agora. Preciso correr. – diz Hermione dando um tchau para Harry e correndo em direção ao castelo.

Harry se levanta da pedra e vai em direção a casa de Hagrid. Estava com mil coisas na cabeça. Uma não queria sair: será que Hermione estava apaixonada por ele? Harry queria tirar essa idéia da cabeça, mas não saia. Foi ai que percebeu que estava na frente da casa do guarda-caça. Bateu na porta, ele a abriu e o garoto entrou dentro da cabana.

– Harry, onde você estava? Ficamos preocupados! – fala Rony olhando para o amigo.

– Harry, cadê a Hermione? – pergunta Kelly. Ela queria muito falar com sua amiga.

Ela sai para o castelo. – diz Harry alisando canino e se sentando ao lado de Gina.

Então eu já vou. Tchau, Hagrid. – diz Kelly se levantando e se despedindo de todos presentes com um aceno e de Hagrid com um abraço. Ela havia gostado muito do meio gigante.

Kelly sai da cabana do quarda-caça correndo. Queria contar uma coisa para alguém, se não explodiria.

* * *

Hermione correu em direção ao corujal. Ela teve uma ótima idéia e não iria perder a inspiração. E tinha que andar rápido, se não a idéia não funcionaria e não deixaria uma amiga feliz. Mas ela não sabia que estava fazendo uma escolha que talvez não tivesse volta.

Ela entrou no corujal e viu duas corujas-da-torre. Uma estava do lado da outra. Elas serviriam direitinho aos seus planos. Sorriu e aproximou-se delas.

– Vou precisar de vocês. – fala Hermione apontando para as duas corujas cinzas com belos olhos negros. – Espera só um pouquinho...

Hermione pega dois pedaços de pergaminho e começa a escrever algo neles, rapidamente. Dobra cada uma das cartas e coloca o remetente em cada um delas. Pendurou cada carta em cada coruja.

– Vocês duas, é para entregar as cartas, direitinho, viu? Não quero erros! – fala Hermione alisando a cabeça de uma das corujas e na outra coça o seu pescoço, com carinho. As corujas a olham com ternura, como se agradecessem o carinho. E levantam vôo.

Hermione abre um sorriso enorme. Estava realmente alegre. Parte do seu plano estava pronto. Mas agora ela precisava terminar a segunda parte do plano. Só que ela não sabia que estava fazendo uma escolha na sua vida que talvez não tivesse volta.

A garota estava tão feliz que seria capaz de cantar. O que ela queria era vê os amigos felizes... Eles mereciam. Hermione estava tão feliz que andava com os olhos fechados, ela cantava a musica de Hogwarts mentalmente quando sentiu que bateu em algo. Era duro, parecia uma parede, mas emitia calor. Era um ser vivo, ou seja, uma pessoa. Ela levanta o rosto devagar, estava envergonhada.

– Desculpe... Eu não vi... Roosmith? – fala Hermione quando olhou para a pessoa que esbarrou. Ela não esperava que fosse essa pessoa, levou um susto. Desequilibrou e quase cairá, se Roosmith não a tivesse segurado, pegando na cintura da garota.

– Você está bem, Granger? – pergunta Roosmith. Ele parecia preocupado pelo seu desequilíbrio.

– Sim, estou. Obrigada. – fala Hermione corando quando percebeu onde ela estava segurando. Roosmith solta a cintura da garota no mesmo instante que a vê corar.

– Não foi nada. – fala o garoto dando um sorriso lindo. Hermione se derrete por dentro, mas não demonstra. Ele era realmente lindo. Tinha os olhos pequenos e continham como cor um tom claro de castanho. Os cabelos eram castanho-claros. Eles mediam até embaixo dos olhos. Tinha um sorriso encantador. Era musculoso e alto. Era um moreno bem claro, queimado do sol. Também era monitor-chefe e capitão do time da corvinal. Com certeza era muito popular, tanto quanto Malfoy. Muita gente dizia que eles competiam por popularidade. Hermione achava isso patético.

Hermione para de olhar a beleza de Richard Roosmith. Desvia-se do garoto e vai andando para o corredor. Não tinha ainda dado nem dois passos quando sente que alguém puxou seu braço, fazendo-a parar.

– Preciso falar com você, Granger. – diz Richard sério.

– Ta, mas agora não. Estou ocupada, preciso correr. – fala Hermione soltando a mão do garoto do seu braço. Anda uns dois passos e pará. – Hoje, na hora do jantar.

– Certo. – diz o garoto entrando no corujal. E Hermione correndo para continuar seu plano.

* * *

Gina estava na sua cama no dormitório feminino. Pensava em Harry Potter, o seu grande amor desde a infância. Ela sempre gostou do famoso garoto dos olhos azuis, mas ele nunca a viu como garota. Talvez por causa do Rony... O seu irmão era muito ciumento! Atrapalhava tudo!

A ruiva estava envolvida em seus pensamentos quando escuta uma leve batida na janela do seu dormitório. Levou o maior susto. O coração disparou. Olhou devagar para a janela. Era uma coruja! E que hora mais inconveniente para alguém mandar uma mensagem! Justamente na hora em que pensava no garoto de sua vida... Com suas esperanças acabadas... Com o sofrimento de jamais viver esse amor... Como ela queria que o garoto o chamasse para sair... E amanhã era o dia ideal, iriam para Hogsmeade.

Levantou da cama e abriu a janela para a coruja entrar. A ave cinza entra voando no quarto e deixa cair uma carta em cima da cama de Gina. Depois dá meia volta e some na escuridão da noite. A ruiva sentou na cama e abriu a carta devagar. Não queria lê, mas podia ser algo importante. E foi de repente que pensou no Harry. E se fosse dele? Ela se perguntava, mas mexeu a cabeça para os lados tentando afastar os pensamentos. A carta dizia:

Querida Gina,

Eu queria lhe dizer algo que está engasgado na minha garganta há muito tempo. Dizer tudo que quero falar a tempos, mas a timidez não deixa.

Espero-te do lado da enorme árvore coracions, na frente ao lago negro. Ás sete e quinze da noite. Hoje.

Do seu admirador secreto.

Gina leu a carta com atenção. Ela releu mais duas vezes, mas não dava para perceber quem era. A carta mostrava muita emoção. Ficou curiosa. Olhou o relógio. Era sete e cinco. Tinha dez minutos para chegar lá, mas parou para pensar se iria ou não.

– Não tenho nada a perder. – fala Gina para si mesma. Ela pega o casaco e corre para vê e tal admirador secreto. Queria tirar Harry da cabeça, era uma ótima oportunidade.

* * *

Harry, Rony e Kelly estavam começando a jantar. Estavam calados. Kelly e Rony porque não se suportavam mesmo! Harry porque pensava na conversa que tivera com Hermione mais cedo. Ele não sabia se foi uma preocupação de amizade ou com outras intenções. Não havia comido nada, só brincava com a comida prato.

– Harry, você não vai comer? – pergunta Rony preocupado com o amigo. Ele não diz nada. Nem ouvirá o amigo falar com ele.

Harry... Harry! – grita Kelly o cutucando na mão.

Hã! – pergunta um Harry distante, voltando a si. Parecia que sua alma havia saindo do corpo.

Harry, você está muito distante... Você está bem? – pergunta Kelly que já considerava o garoto como um bom amigo.

Estou. Estou sim. – fala Harry com um olhar perdido. Kelly e Rony se olhavam intrigados. Uma coisa eles concordavam, Harry não estava nada bem.

Uma coruja entre no salão principal. Todos olham para ela. A ave para na frente de Harry, deixa a carta, pega um pedaço de pão na mesa da Grifinória e levanta vôo. As pessoas do salão continuam olhá-lo. Somente uma coruja tinha entrando no salão, além de não ser dia de correio. Era perturbador, mas não tanto quanto no primeiro ano. Tinha se acostumando, mesmo que não gostasse nada disso.

– Você não vai abrir? – pergunta Rony parecendo curioso. Harry abre a carta e lê:

Querido Harry,

Queria lhe dizer algo que me atormenta. Que não me deixa dormi e nem estudar. Se eu não contar, eu acho que vou morrer!

Vou ter contar tudo hoje à noite. Se quiser saber o que me atormenta, vá ao lago negro, embaixo da árvore coracions. Ás sete e quinze.

Espero-te...

De sua admiradora secreta

Harry fica pasmo. Quem seria a sua admiradora secreta? E o que ela lhe queria dizer? Seria algo sobre Voldemort? Com certeza não. Seria uma declaração de amor? Ele não fazia idéia, mas queria saber tudo.

– Harry! – chama Rony por Harry. O ruivo tira o garoto dos olhos azuis de seus pensamentos. – O que é que diz a carta?

Kelly também pergunta pelo olhar. Harry não responde nada, só deu a carta para Rony lê. O ruivo fica calado, ele depois passa para a ruiva maluquinha a sua frente.

– Harry Potter... Roubando corações! – exclama entre risos Kelly. Os dois continuam calados e agora a olham perplexa. – Parem de mim olhar assim! É normal! Levanta-se, Harry! Dá tempo de chegar lá... São quinze e sete da noite... Você só tem aproximadamente dez minutos.

Rony e Harry se entreolham. Harry pergunta desesperado para o amigo se deve ir. Rony olha de um jeito que não faz idéia.

– Harry, pelo amor de Merlim! – exclama Kelly se levantando. Ela pega no braço de Harry e o levanta da mesa. E depois lhe dá um empurrão. O "menino que sobreviveu" olha desesperado para Rony. O ruivo manda-o ir com um aceno de cabeça.

* * *

Rony coloca um pedaço enorme de tortinha de abóbora na boca e fica vendo Harry sumi aos tropeços pela porta do salão principal.

– Oi, Ronald. – Luna fala acabando de sentar ao lado de Rony. Ele olha a garota, assustado.

– Oi. – fala Rony tentando engolir um pedaço da tortinha ainda dentro da boca.

– Eu queria falar com você. – fala Luna deixando os olhos mais esbuguelhados do que já eram. E até corou um pouco.

– Fala. – diz Rony que sequer havia olhando para Luna novamente. Estava mais preocupado em comer. Mas, até mesmo, que sua barriga agüenta. E o mais engraçado é que ele não engorda!

– Eu... Euqueriatechamarparasaircomigo. – fala Luna de uma vez só. Parecia muito nervosa. Kelly olhou para a garota lhe dando confiança.

– O que? – pergunta Rony displicente. Pega o seu copo e toma um gole de suco de abóbora.

– Eu... Eu queria te chamar para... Para... Para sair comigo. – fala Luna respirando fundo. E recebeu muita energia e coragem de Kelly, mesmo que não a conhecesse direito.

– O QUE! – grita Rony parecendo muito surpreso. O gole de suco que havia acabado de tomar saiu de sua boca. Ainda bem que o lugar na frente do ruivo estava vazio.

– Você não vai? – pergunta Luna com seu ar sonhador ficando meio triste.

– É lógico que sim! – exclama Kelly dando um imenso sorriso a Luna. Rony a olha com um jeito que iria matá-la.

– Então, até amanhã. Agente se encontra no trem. – diz Luna sorrindo e dando um beijo na bochecha dele, fazendo-o corar. Depois se levanta e vai em direção a mesa da Lufa-Lufa.

– Por que você fez isso! – pergunta Rony, parecendo irritado, a Kelly.

– Porque você iria dá um fora nela. E isso eu não admito. – fala Kelly com muita raiva. Depois ela vira para Luna e diz com pena, a olhar garota sonhadora: – A garota parece está apaixonada mesmo por você... Seria um golpe horrível.

– Eu te ódio, sabia? – fala Rony cheio de ódio e rancor para á ruiva a sua frente.

– Isso não é novidade. – diz Kelly colocando, depois, uma colher de comida na boca.

* * *

Harry acabará de chegar no lago negro. Sentou-se numa pedra que ficava embaixo da árvore coracions. Tinha esse nome porque suas folhas lembravam um lindo coração. Muitos casais iam para lá namorar. Mas de dia, de noite era meio estranho...

Ele escuta passos. De repente se toca que podia ser uma armadilha de Voldemort. Pensa como é burro. Coloca a varinha em punho. Tinha que se defender. Tomou coragem, era seu destino. Respirou fundo e começou a lembrar de vários feitiços para se defender. Não iria morrer.

– Tem alguém aí? – pergunta uma voz feminina e delicada. Ela parecia assustada. Harry abaixa a varinha, era uma estudante. A luz da lua clareou ambos. Perceberam quem eram.

– Harry!

– Gina! – grita os dois ao mesmo tempo.

– Mas Harry o que você faz aqui? – pergunta Gina levando a mão no coração por causa do susto. Harry se aproxima e a ajuda Gina a sentar na pedra onde havia também se sentado para esperar a tal admiradora secreta.

– Estou esperado uma tal de admiradora secreta. – fala Harry com duvida. Senta ao lado da ruiva.

– Eu também estou esperando um tal admirador secreto. – fala Gina dando um sorriso a Harry. – Que tal se esperancemos juntos?

– Tudo bem. Ainda tem cinco minutos para essa pessoa chegar. Se chegar... – fala Harry que ocorreu na sua cabeça talvez fosse ser a Gina. Lembrou como era a ruivinha no primeiro e segundo ano, o olhava de um jeito... Sempre ficava vermelha quando se aproximava. Por que não?

– Parece que estamos conquistando corações... – fala Gina rindo. Parecia Kelly falando.

– Não sei se é bem isso. Mas me diz uma coisa... Onde você aprendeu a dá um trezentos e oitenta? – pergunta Harry curioso, já que era o único do colégio, até agora, que conseguia.

– Aprendi com você. – diz Gina. Harry olha de um jeito como se perguntasse como ele a ensinou. – Olhando você fazer. Achei meio que fácil e tentei.

– Você terá um futuro no quadribol. – diz Harry rindo. E ai começam a falar de quadribol. Acabam perdendo o tempo...

– Já são dez para oito. – fala Harry olhando para seu relógio de pulso.

– Já? – pergunta Gina assustada. Levanta-se e diz: – Eu acho que não vem mais...

A ruiva sai andando. Uma vontade repentina de fazer algo. Ele até se surpreendeu, mas não iria perder essa oportunidade. Levantou e alcançou.

– Posso ir com você para o castelo? – pergunta Harry timidamente.

– Pode. – fala Gina dando um sorriso. Ela abaixa cabeça. Não queria ir com ele. Se o idiota não veio era porque foi uma mentira. Mas pelo menos tinha tido uma ótima conversa a sos com Harry.

– Gina. – fala Harry segurando o braço de Gina, fazendo-a parar. Ele a impediu de subir os degraus para ir pro castelo.

– Fala Harry. – fala Gina tentando não mostrar a perturbação que aquilo fazia na garota.

– Eu queria perguntar se... Queria-se ir comigo para Hogsmeade. – fala Harry reunidos todas as suas forças. Era mais lutar com Voldemort do que levar uma garota para sair.

Ah, Harry... – fala Gina pasma. Estava impressionada com a pergunta. Não sabia o que dizer a ele. Era muita surpresa...

Você não quer ir... Tudo bem Gina eu entendo. – fala Harry ficando triste. Gina se pergunta como ele é idiota. Respirou fundo e falou:

Você é um tolo, sabia? É obvio que quero ir com você! – fala Gina parecendo que ia morrer de felicidade. Pulou em cima de Harry e lhe deu um forte abraço. Depois deram um beijo ardente e apaixonado.

Não é bom Rony saber... Ele é muito ciumento e eu não tô a fm de brigar com ele não. Você entende? – fala Harry pensativo. Ele ainda tinha Gina nos braços.

Tudo bem, mas eu acho que ele não vai se importar muito. – fala Gina dando um sorriso e depois dando um selinho no garoto. Ele ficou meio que surpreso e deu um sorriso tímido e também ficou vermelho.

Por que? – pergunta Harry curioso.

Visto que ele vai sozinho com Hermione... – fala Gina piscando a Harry. Ele não entendeu muito bem. Achou que era porque não ia ficar sozinho. Estava totalmente errado.

* * *

Hermione entra ofegante no salão principal. Havia corrido do corujal até o salão correndo. Era longe. Sentou perto de Kelly e colocou a mão no peito. O coração estava batendo rápido, não era muito de fazer esportes. Colocou a comida no prato. Rony ficou olhando para ela.

– Onde você estava? – pergunta Rony olhando ainda para ela que colocava a comida no prato.

– É... Eu procurei você por tudo o castelo! – exclama Kelly que também estava olhando Hermione.

– Por aí. Resolvendo uns problemas... Mas cadê o Harry? E a Gina? – pergunta Hermione sorrindo.

– O Harry foi se encontrar com uma admiradora secreta. E a Gina subiu para o dormitório logo depois que saímos da casa de Hagrid. – fala Rony como se aquilo fosse normal.

– Para encontrar uma admiradora secreta? – pergunta Hermione sendo muito convincente que não sabia de nada.

– É isso aí. Ele recebeu uma carta e saiu correndo. – fala Kelly rindo.

– Tomará que dê tudo certo para ele... – fala Hermione colocando um pouco de comida na boca.

– E vai dá. Para o Rony também. – fala Kelly olhando para um Rony furioso.

– Por que? – pergunta Hermione parecendo curiosa. Por essa ela não esperava.

– Porque a Luna o chamou para sair. – fala Kelly rindo.

– Serio? Que legal! Boa sorte, Rony! – exclama Hermione sorrindo. Rony fica mais chateado.

– Hermione... Eu preciso falar com você! – exclama Kelly parecendo mais alegre que ultimamente.

– Fala. – diz Hermione olhando para a amiga americana.

– Aqui não dá. – ela olha rapidamente para Rony. Hermione entendeu. – Lá fora.

– Tá. – Hermione fala e se levanta com Kelly. Elas vão para fora do salão principal. Sentam se na escada que leva aos dormitórios. E Hermione pede curiosa. Queria muito saber o que estava deixando Kelly tão feliz: – Diz.

– Ai, Mione! Você não sabe como eu estou feliz! – fala Kelly sorrindo. Parecia que ia dá pulinhos de felicidade.

– Eu sei que você está muito feliz! Mas me conta o motivo. – pede Hermione sendo muito delicada para não transparecer a sua grande curiosidade.

– Eu tanto insisti que consegui! – fala Kelly dando um beijo na bochecha de Hermione.

– Serio? – pergunta Hermione já imaginado o que era.

– Seriíssimo! O Draco Malfoy me convidou para sair! – exclama Kelly abraçando Hermione. Ela sempre teve uma queda pelo sonserino. E jogava muito o seu charme. Até que fim ele havia pegado a isca.

– Parece que vou ficar sozinha na visita a Hogsmeade... – fala Hermione fingindo está chateada por ter que ficar sozinha em Hogsmeade. Fingi fazer um biquinho.

– Não se depender de mim. – fala uma voz masculina atrás delas. Hermione se vira e dá de cara com Richard Roosmith. A garota leva um susto.

– Como assim? – pergunta Hermione se levantando e olhando para o garoto.

– Bem assim... Você quer sair comigo nessa próxima visita a Hogsmeade? – pergunta Richard pegando as mãos de Hermione e entrelaçando nas suas.

– É... Você me pegou de surpresa, sabia? – diz Hermione que parecia realmente surpresa.

– Foi mal. Mas o que seria um convite sem a surpresa? Bem... Não vamos mudar de assunto. Você vai ou não? – fala o gato e popular Richard. Ele tinha um jeito encantador, como uma garota poderia dizer não?

– É lógico que eu aceito... – fala Hermione corando e tira as suas mãos da dele.

– Ótimo. Agente se vê no saguão do trem. Os reservados para os monitores-chefe. – fala Richard dando uma piscada para Hermione. E vai embora, em direção ao salão principal.

– O que deu hoje? – se pergunta Hermione sentando.

– Sei lá. Talvez o amor esteja no ar... – fala Kelly tão sonhadora como Luna.

– Mas o dia dos namorados é só em fevereiro... – fala Hermione pensativa.

– Eu acho que o destino quis adiantá-lo. – fala Kelly rindo. Parecia mesmo apaixonada por Malfoy.

* * *

N/A

Vocês gostaram do capítulo? Eu não sei se está muito bom... Eu acho que é porque fiz meio chateada... Meu irmão chato apagou o capítulo terceiro que eu tinha feito tudinho!

Refiz tudo de novo... E bem que eu procurei, mas não achei nada!

Vocês lêem, eu sei. Mas não deixam reviews! É deprimente... É como se vocês não gostassem da minha história... Mas eu não tenho como melhorá-la sem opiniões!

Mesmo que não deixam reviews continuem lendo!

Obrigada pela atenção de lê a minha história...

Bjus


	4. Hogsmeade

Não amo mais Romeu

4º capítulo

Hogsmeade

Era um belo dia de sol, naquele sábado de manhã em pleno outubro. O que era muito estranho nesta época do ano, no outono. Geralmente os dias eram frios e quase não tinha o brilho do sol. Por isso, os alunos acordaram cedo, não apenas pelo dia ensolarado, mas também aquele sábado iriam para Hogsmeade.

Hermione levantou cedo. Abriu os olhos quando os raios solares bateram no seu rosto, entrando pela brecha da janela do seu quarto de monitora-chefe. Foi até o relógio. Olhou as horas e percebeu que eram seis e dez da manhã. Pegou uma roupa bem dobrada de dentro do guarda-roupa e as coloca em cima de sua cama. Depois pegou uma tolha que estava num cabide ao lado de sua cama. Respirou fundo e deitou na cama. Estava com preguiça, mas tinha se decidido. Iria tomar um bom banho para poder acordar. O dia hoje seria cheio. Levantou e pegou a roupa e a toalha que estavam em cima da cama. Suspirou e deu uma boa olhada no seu quarto.

Tinha uma grande cama de casal. Ela era estilo boneca, tinha uma linda cortina vermelha caindo. Era bem trabalhada e feita de madeira. Os lençóis eram vermelhos com vários corações dourados. As almofadas eram douradas, tendo um leão em cada uma delas. Do lado direito da cama havia um grande armário onde Hermione haviam colocado os seus pertences, ele era também de madeira e havia vários leões gravados na madeira. No pé da cama havia um meigo sofá vermelho escuro com uma pequena almofada dourada. Na frente da cama havia uma lareira arrumada. Tudo ali lembrava a grifinória.

Depois dessa olhada ela saiu em direção ao banheiro exclusivo para monitores-chefes no quinto andar. O corredor que dava até o banheiro estava vazio. Abriu a porta que dava ao banheiro. Tudo lá era muito bonito, com certeza. Abriu as várias torneiras que ali tinham e deixou cair um tipo diferente de cada espuma. Hermione estava a brincar com as bolhas que subiam quando viu seus pés molharem, estava transbordando a banheira. Fechou rapidamente as torneiras e tirou a roupa. Entrou devagar na enorme banheira, a água estava fria.

Foi ai que começou a pensar em tudo que acontecerá... Quando recebeu a carta para entrar em Hogwarts, os amigos que consegui, suas notas e comportamento exemplares, as aventuras, as enrascadas... Tudo tinha sido muito bom naquele seis anos. Agora era uma garota de dezessete anos. Mergulhou a cabeça na banheira. Respirou fundo. Era o último ano, iria virar maior de idade. Escolheria uma profissão, na qual estava em dúvida. Talvez não visse os seus amigos nunca mais... Gostava muito do Harry, do Rony, do Neville... E de suas novas melhores amigas: Gina, Luna, Lilá, Pavarti, Kelly e Christine. E até que gostou de fazer essas novas amizades, tinha coisas que ela não podia dizer a dois garotos. Era constrangedor.

– Hermione!

Hermione é tirada dos seus pensamentos por um grito. Ela vira assustada. Era a voz de uma menina que era estranhamente familiar. A garota não grita mais olha para os lados. Queria vê de onde havia vindo esse grito. Deu de cara com a pessoa que jamais pensou em vê por ali.

– Murta! – fala Hermione alto. Tinha ficando muito surpresa.

– O que está fazendo aqui, Hermione? – pergunta Murta parecendo chateada. Ela senta no vaso sanitário.

– Tomando banho. Mas me diga o que você faz aqui. – fala Hermione voltando ao seu estado normal.

– Eu estava esperando vê os meninos tomar banho aqui. – fala Murta voando até onde estava Hermione. E sentando na beira da banheira.

– Como é, Murta? Você não pode fazer isso! – exclama Hermione que parecia ter se alterado. Isso era coisa que um fantasma podia fazer?

– Eu morri, mas ainda tenho olhos. – fala Murta rindo. Hermione fica vermelha ao ouvir o que tinha dito a fantasma.

– Que coisa, Murta. Mas quem você esperava vê? – pergunta Hermione que planejava contar para essa tal pessoa.

– Um loiro, alto, musculoso... Com belos olhos azuis e cruéis... – fala Murta suspirando. Parecia está apaixonada.

– Quem? Quem é esse? – pergunta Hermione que realmente não fazia idéia quem seria. Talvez um aluno. Contaria para o diretor.

– É um monitor-chefe. Draco Malfoy. – diz Murta.

– O quê? – grita Hermione. Parecia mesmo impresionada. – Você acha tudo isso do Malfoy? Deve está ficando louca! Ele é um chato, arrogante.

– Eu não acho. Ele é lindo e muito sexy. E, aliás, tem um tal de Richard que fica ai falando o seu nome um tempão. Parecia que estava treinando para pedir você em namoro. – fala Murta fechando a cara para Hermione.

– Como é! Ele quer me pedir em namoro! Agora deu... – fala Hermione respirando fundo. Não gostava de Richard e como faria para dizer que não estava a fim dele? Tinha que ser a mais educada possível e não podia magoar os sentimentos do menino.

– Ele quer pedir mesmo. Agora, anda rápido que o Draquinho chega mais ou menos nesse horário. Estou doida para vê-lo... – diz Murta suspirando. Parecia que ia morrer de amores por Draco. E Hermione que imaginava que ela gostava do Harry.

– Tem cada uma... Mas fazer o quê? Tem gosto para tudo... – diz Hermione, mas para se mesmo do que para Murta. "Droga... Eu estou falando igual ao Malfoy! Eu acho que está na hora de para de ter esses encontros com aquele insuportável".Pensa Hermione pegando a toalha do cabide com força. Não queria se tornar uma pessoa tão fria e má como o Malfoy. Iria contra os seus princípios. Secou-se, vestiu as roupas que trouxera e enrolou a toalha vermelha na cabeça.

Saiu do banheiro com raiva. Murta havia trocado o Harry pelo Draco! O que é que Malfoy tinha que várias garotas gostam dele? Será que não enxergam mais do que a beleza? Ele é insensível, preconceituoso... E ser preconceituoso era o cúmulo! Era a coisa que mais odeia na sociedade. E tinha uma meta de acabar com ela. Por isso havia criado o F.A.L.E.

– Granger? – fala uma voz fria e masculina a sua frente.

– Hã? – diz Hermione que tinha acabado de voltar ao mundo real. Olha para frente e leva um enorme susto: – Malfoy!

– Eu mesmo, Granger. Mas o que você faz com essa toalha ridícula na cabeça? Está tentando esconder a juba? Eu acho que isso é impossível. – fala Draco dando um risinho de desdém.

– Vai tomar logo seu banho, Malfoy. Seu cheiro está fazendo eu ficar sem ar. – diz Hermione saindo de perto do garoto loiro antes que Malfoy desse uma resposta nada agradável. Ele parece meio chateado com que ela disse e sai para o banheiro.

Hermione virá e vê se acha o que a maioria das garotas de Hogwarts via naquele cara asqueroso. Não achou nada demais. Só alguém bonito, mas só a beleza que ele tinha... E talvez nem isso Hermione visse. A escuridão do coração maléfico de Draco cobriam os olhos da garota. Apenas fosse a magoa de anos sendo discriminada pela garota, simplesmente por ter os pais trouxas. Mas que culpa ela tinha de ter nascido assim? E se ela também tivesse sendo injusta? Ninguém sabia a vida de Draco e o que fez ele ficar assim...

– Granger, o que foi? O testa rachada Potter não tem tantos músculos quanto eu? É de se esperar... Já que ele passa fome na casa dos Weasley... – fala Malfoy rindo de Harry. Hermione respira fundo e se virá para ir embora. Não estava a fim de ficar trocando insultos com o Draco.

Todos estavam entrando no trem de Hogwarts. Um barulho imenso e várias conversas paralelas tomava conta das enormes filas para entrar. Hermione estava na frente de uma imensa. Eram seus amigos. Harry, Rony, Gina, Parvati, Kelly e Lilá nessa ordem. Todos conversavam em riam. Hermione estava muita concentrada no trabalho. Ao seu lado direito havia uma fila de garotos de outra casa, que estava sendo organizado por Richard Roosmith. No seu lado esquerdo estava Malfoy organizando (ou melhor, desorganizando) outra enorme fila. E do lado do Richard tinha uma fila comandada por Christine Cooper.

Cada monitor leva as suas respectivas casas para o trem. Depois que todos haviam se acomodado. Hermione vai para o vagão do trem separado para os monitores chefes. Era espaçoso.

A garota senta em um dos assentos. Estava vazio o vagão. Era bom para lê um livro, pegou um trouxa q estava lendo. Respirou fundo e abriu na pagina 223 do livro "As crônicas de Narnia". A porta abre com força. Hermione com raiva olha para quem havia feito isso e diz:

– Deixa de ser mal-educado, Malfoy! Não percebe que tem gente lendo?

– Cala boca, Granger. Vai voltar a ler seu livro porcaria... – fala Malfoy de muito mal-humor.

– Oi, Mione! – exclama uma voz feminina. Ela abre a porta e dá um pulo sentando do lado de Hermione.

– Oi, Christine. – diz Hermione sorrindo para a garota a sua frente. Ela tinha cara de criança. Os olhos azuis límpidos e grandes, mas não eram para fora como os de Luna. Uma boca fina e vermelha. Os cabelos compridos mediam até os quadris. Eram lisos, mas tinha cachinhos feitos à mão no fim. Eram loiros muito claros. E tinha covinhas na bochecha quando ria. Era uma verdadeira criança. A chamavam de baby Cooper. Era monitora-chefe da Lufa-Lufa. Nenhum menino a agüentava.

– Depois vamos para o clube, ta? – diz Christine rindo de um jeito extremamente infantil. Hermione confirma com a cabeça.

– Oi. – diz uma voz masculina.

– Oi. – responde Christine e Hermione em uníssono para Richard. Ele estava com um belo sorriso nos lábios.

Os restantes dos minutos que passaram juntos foi um pouco monótono. Falaram como os alunos estavam cada vez desobedientes. Malfoy disse que era para matar a maioria e o resto acalmava. Ele estava realmente com raiva dos sonserinos. E dos outros como de costume.

– Vamos para o clube? As meninas já devem está esperando. – fala Christine para Hermione com o seu sempre sorriso no rosto. Parecia uma criança feliz demais.

– Vamos sim. – diz Hermione se levantando com Christine. E indo em direção a porta para sair do vagão. – Tchau para vocês.

– Para você vai, Granger? – pergunta o mal-humorado Malfoy.

– Não é da sua conta, Malfoy. – fala Hermione ficando com muita raiva.

– Sabe o que Mcgonagall disse? Que não era para sair do vagão. – diz Draco se levantando.

– Deixa a Hermione em paz, Malfoy. – fala Richard se levantando e ficando na frente de Hermione e Draco.

– O que vai fazer? Bater-me? – pergunta Draco com sarcasmo e cruzando as mãos em baixo dos peitos.

– Você está muito estressado, Malfoy... Relaxa. – fala Christine rindo com o seu jeito calmo e infantil.

– A conversa não chegou no berçário. – fala Draco olhando para Hermione com raiva. – Vai embora, Granger. Não sabe o favor que faz.

Hermione virá à cabeça e sai. Estava realmente com raiva de Draco. Ela o achava desprezível e mal amado. Suspirou. Odiava o Malfoy e isso não ia mudar, nem com um milagre ou um anjo descendo do céu.

– Hermione!

Hermione é tirada dos seus pensamentos. Levanta a cabeça e vê Harry e Rony. Eles estavam comprando comida no carrinho da gordinha e sua carroça. Acena e sorri para os garotos. Chega perto deles correndo. Christine estava em sua cola.

– Oi, Mione. – fala Rony dando um enorme sorriso.

– Oi, Rony. Oi, Harry. – diz Hermione mostrando um belo sorriso aos garotos.

– Você está sumida... Mal falou com a gente hoje. Vamos conversar? – diz Harry pegando uns galões da bolsa que tinha na mão esquerda e entregou a senhora gorda. Rony pegou as compras.

– Estou mesmo. Vocês sabem... Ser monitora chefe não é fácil. – diz Hermione pegando um pouco dos doces que os garotos haviam comprado. Eles estavam com as mãos cheias, decidiu ajudá-los. – Eu até ficaria com vocês... Mas eu promete me encontrar com as meninas...

– Não se preocupa, Mi. Eu conto às meninas o que ocorreu. – fala Christine sorrindo e correndo para o último vagão do trem.

Os três entram calados. Só tinham eles no trem. Harry e Rony sentam na frente de Hermione. Eles despejam os doces entre os garotos.

– Pega algo, Mione. – convida Harry, sempre muito educado.

– Não, obrigado. Mas pro Rony não precisa oferecer... – fala Hermione olhando feio para Rony. Ele havia pegando um monte de doces e colocados todos de uma vez na boca. Harry sorri.

– Tem razão, Mione.

– Aff, vocês são muito certinhos! – exclama Rony mal humorado.

– Não, Rony. Somos educados. – fala Hermione dando um olhar de censura. Harry não queria um olhar daquele sendo transmitido pra ele. Rony não pareceu se importar.

– Hermione – diz Rony. Ele fez uma pausa para engolir a comida que estava na boca. – Me diz uma coisa. (Hermione consenti com a cabeça). O que e as outras meninas conversam tanto?

– Nada de mais, Rony. Não fica preocupado. – fala Hermione sorrindo. Sabia muito bem dos temores de Rony.

– Se não tem nada de mais. Então me conta. – fala Rony. Hermione suspira. Ele estava decidido em saber do que tanto elas conversavam.

– O mesmo que você, o Harry, Dino, Neville e Simas conversam. – diz Hermione seria.

– De quadribol? – pergunta Harry. Parecendo interessado em saber.

– Também. Mas de outras coisas, como maquiagem, moda... Essas coisas de meninas. – fala Hermione entre risos.

– Não falam de garotos, não é? – pergunta Rony querendo ter certeza. Harry achou a pergunta mais idiota que o amigo já havia feito.

– Talvez. – fala Hermione com uma voz de "tenha certeza". Estava a fim de vê Rony com ciúmes de Gina. Se ele soubesse do que elas conversavam...

– Como assim talvez! – exclama Rony quase aos berros. Hermione sorri. Harry bem que não acha graça. Elas não podiam falar de meninos! E muito menos Gina, sua namorada. Mesmo que sendo secreta.

– É isso que você ouviu, Rony. Falamos de garotos sim. E são de todos, ok. E não me olhe desse jeito! Vocês também falam de meninas! E não minta! – fala Hermione elevando um pouco a voz.

– Agente fala. – disse Rony abaixando a voz.

– Então não me venha com esses acessos de ciúmes! Gina é uma adolescente, Rony! Ela tem o direito de falar sobre meninos! Como você tem de falar de meninas! – exclama Hermione ficando com raiva. Estava ficando a fim de Rony? Devia está pirando...

Hermione vira e vai embora chateada. Mas não somente isso estava doida em falar com as suas melhores amigas. Tudo era mais à vontade. As conversas, os risos... Mas uma mão a impende de sair do vagão. Ele avia segurado o seu antebraço.

– O que foi? – pergunta Hermione virando para trás e dando de cara com um ruivinho cheio de sardas, era Rony.

– Eu queria fazer mais uma pergunta. – fala Rony. Hermione consenti com um breve aceno de cabeça. – Você também fala, Mione?

– Falo sim. Sou garota, Rony! Se você ainda não percebeu... – fala Hermione se irritando mais ainda e saindo do vagão.

– Rony, ela agora realmente ficou chateada. – fala Harry olhando onde estavam Rony e Hermione. O ruivo nada respondeu.

Hermione entra com muita raiva no ultimo vagão do trem, onde as suas melhores amigas conversavam. Joga-se na cadeira, ao lado de Kelly.

– Hermione! – exclama Kelly dando um abraço na amiga. Ela devolve o abraço. Sorri e as tristezas vão embora. Suas amigas tinham a capacidade de fazer isso.

– E ai, gente! Qual é o assunto? – pergunta Hermione curiosa.

– Garotos. – responde Gina sorrindo. Hermione sorri, se Rony ouvisse ela falando isso...

– Qual menino? – pergunta Hermione. Se fosse um assunto começado por Gina seria Harry. Luna seria o Rony.

– Malfoy. – responde Pavarti sorrindo. E complementa: – Agente dizendo como ele ficou bonito. Até a Gina concordou...

– Que milagre, hein, Gina? – fala Hermione rindo. Jamais admitiria que Malfoy era bonito. – Deixa o Rony ou o Harry escutar isso...

– Você não vai contar, vai? – pergunta Gina com medo. Não queria brigar com o novo namorado e nem com o irmão.

– É obvio que não, Gina! Você acha que eu só o quê? – pergunta Hermione entre risos.

– Mas e você, Mi? Você acha o Malfoy bonito? – pergunta Lilá falando pela primeira vez.

– Não vou dizer que ele não é feio, porque não é. Mas achá-lo bonito? Não é demais, não? Eu só vejo defeitos e mais defeitos. – fala Hermione dizendo a mais pura verdade de sua alma.

– A Hermione falou a verdade. – diz Luna no seu jeito sonhador. – Ela só conseguiu vê a sua alma poluída e cheia de maldade.

– Não fale assim dele! Ele é bem educado, sabe? – fala Kelly. A pessoa mais suspeita para falar isso.

– É melhor mudarmos de assunto. O assunto Malfoy me deixa deprimente. – fala Gina sem jeito. Hermione a abençôo por ter pedido para mudar de assunto. Depois passaram a conversar sobre moda, maquiagem, quadribol, Voldemort... E sem saber porque esse assunto trouxe Harry, para a alegria de Gina.

Todos estavam descendo do trem. Haviam finalmente chegado em Hogwarts. Os monitores chefes estavam ficando loucos! Ninguém obedecia a suas ordens e com a ajuda de Malfoy, que deixava os alunos mais malucos ainda era horrível.

– Calma pessoal! – pede Hermione pela décima quinta vez. – Por favor! Vão para o lado esquerdo e entrem em fila!

– Pelo lado direito! O suas antas ambulantes! Esse é o lado esquerdo! – grita Malfoy para um grupo de sonserinos do terceiro ano.

– Malfoy! Está tudo errado! – grita Hermione irritada. Como ele ajudava...

– Vai cuidar dos idiotas desses grifinórios... Granger! – fala Malfoy dando um pedala em um garoto da lufa-lufa.

Depois de conseguir com muito sacrifício levar os alunos para Hogsmeade. Os monitores chefes encostaram-se à parede da entrada, muito cansados. Respiram fundo, o cansaço o haviam pegado a todos e nada conseguiam falar.

– Draco! – chama uma voz feminina muito conhecida de todos.

– Ok, Kelly! Eu já vou. – fala Draco se desencostando da parede e indo em direção a Kelly. "Fazem um belo casal!" Pensa Hermione. Ele estava particularmente bonito naquela manhã. Usava uma calça social preta; uma camisa de mangas compridas (e estas estavam dobradas – no jeito de playboy) branca; o cabelo naquele seu jeito de sempre. Já Kelly estava mais bonita que nunca, queria agradar... Usava uma blusa branca com um chamativo decote em V; uma saia amarela com flores vermelhas, que mediam até um palmo em cima do joelho; o cabelo estava de um jeito muito lindo, com cachinhos lindos e lhe dava um ar provocante.

– Granger?

Hermione é acordada de sua analise de moda do casal. Olha para quem a havia a chamado.

– Diz, Roosmith. – diz Hermione a um belo moreno. Ele sorri. Estava muito bonito também. Foi ai que Hermione reparou na roupa de Richard. Ele usava uma camisa de mangas preta com listras brancas. Uma calça também preta jeans; os belos cabelos castanhos caindo sobre os olhos.

– Vamos andando? Podíamos ir até a Madame... Você quer ir? – pergunta Richard todo alegre. Hermione diz que sim com a cabeça. Ele não havia terminado a frase, talvez porque Hermione estava em um mundo muito distante dali.

– Huhum... – responde Hermione olhando para si mesma. Pensou se estava bonita. Não estava feia isso sabia, mas para andar com um dos garotos mais populares de Hogwarts! Ela usava uma saia branca q mediam em baixo do tornozelo, estilo rippe (eu adoro esse tipo de roupa!). Uma blusa rosa claro com um lado gatinho tudo brilhante no meio, ela tinha um decote quadrado que deixava muito bonito o seu busto. E usava uma sandália simples branca com pedrarias rosas. Estava do jeito que gostava, à vontade.

– Boa sorte! – exclama Christine para os dois se despedindo de ambos. Ela estava com uma minissaia (Hermione não entendeu como uma garota tão infantil usava uma roupa dessas) branca q tinha um lindo babado infantil de borboleta no final da saia (Hermione pensou: "Se não tivesse esse detalhe não seria Christine..."). Uma blusa branca com o Pooh enorme e rindo e brilhante ("Que coisa mais apapagaiada... Hahahah"). Os cabelos estavam divididos em duas tranças com várias brisilhinhas de borboletas que mudavam de cor e batiam as asinhas.

– Droga! – exclama Hermione com um aborrecimento na voz.

– O que foi, Granger? – pergunta Richard olhando para ela.

– Nada. – mente Hermione. Ela estava com raiva, sua saia branca estava folgada. "Que droga! Eu amo essa saia!" Pensa Hermione que tinha que levantar a saia direto para que não caísse. Ela havia emagrecido um pouco no verão.

Richard e Hermione caminhavam meio que distantes pela rua. Ele esperava o momento certo para contar algo e a garota esperava o momento certo pra correr dessa pergunta. Foram em direção a um local onde havia muitos casais que iam para namorar. Isso deixou Hermione bem mais encabulada. Entraram no tal estabelecimento. Era escuro e muito aconchegante. Os dois caminharam até umas das mesinhas redondas onde só havia lugares para duas pessoas. Sentaram-se.

– Desejam alguma coisa, queridos? – pergunta uma mulher baixinha e de sorriso cativante. Hermione nunca a tinha visto na vida. Ele sorriu educadamente.

– Eu quero suco de abóbora. E você Granger? – pergunta Richard com uma educação invejável.

– Eu quero um chá de hortelã, por favor. – pede Hermione olhando para os lados. Um cheiro de incenso fazia com que ela não pudesse vê nada. A mulher gorda vai para preparar os pedidos. Ela começa a espirar, tinha uma grande alergia a cheiros fortes.

– Você está bem, Granger? – pergunta Richard com cara de preocupação.

– Sim... Atchhh... Estou... Atchhhh. – fala Hermione em um espirro e outro. Ela dá um sorrisinho sem graça. Seus olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos, como o seu nariz e o rosto do seu rosto. Ela sabia muito bem como tava horrível. – É que eu tenho alergia a cheiros for... Atchhh.

– Você não está nada bem. Vamos sair daqui. – fala Richard levantando e fazendo com que Hermione fizesse o mesmo.

– Mas... Atchhh... E o chá e... Atchhh... O suco? – pergunta Hermione espirrando muito e querendo correr daquele tormento.

– Eu pego e tomamos lá fora. – fala Richard já fora do estabelecimento e olhando uma Hermione de rosto inchado e vermelho. Ela deu um sorriso como se quisesse dizer: "Tudo bem". Ele entra novamente para dentro do estabelecimento para pegar o pedido.

Hermione estava sentada numa pedra ao lado de Richard. Ela tinha na mão uma xícara de chá vazia e ele um copo de suco de abóbora na metade. Ele parecia apreensível. E o silencio do ambiente não favorecia em nada. Numa tarde de sol, mas em frente da Casa dos Gritos. Era bem estranho. Olhou para a garota ao lado e sorriu. Tinha que contar os seus sentimentos a ela. Não agüentava mais ficar conversando sobre quadribol (que para a surpresa dele, Hermione entendia muito bem de táticas de quadribol – Ela amava futebol!), ou sobre o ministro da justiça, a guerra que acontecia... Coisas alegres e ao mesmo tempo coisas deprimentes. E o que mais ele admirava nela não era a beleza (que ela tinha escondido por não se importar), mas pelo seu otimismo. Era isso que a atrai nela.

– Granger... Eu... Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa. – fala Richard meio que nervoso. Nenhuma garota o fazia sentir assim, a não ser Christine, mas era de irritação. Tinha medo da resposta de Hermione, porque ela era seria e direta, além de dá toco como ninguém.

– Fala. – diz Hermione não deixando transparecer um pouco de medo na voz. Será que o momento havia chegado? Ele iria lhe pedir em namoro? Mas que coisa! Estava morrendo de vergonha, mas ela não daria o braço a torcer a ninguém. Ninguém mesmo.

– Eu queria perguntar se... Se... Você queria... Queria...

– Olha quem vemos aqui! A sangue-ruim e o otário da escola. Mas que coisa... Pensei que você tinha um gosto diferente, Roosmith... Mas uma sangue-ruim nojenta e com os cabelos lambuzados! Faça-me o favor... – fala uma voz arrastada atrás deles.

Richard e Hermione se viram. Lá estava Malfoy e muito atrás dele e ofegante Kelly. Parecia que estava correndo para segui-lo. Ele tinha aquele sorrisinho de desdém. Olhava para eles com puro desprezo.

– O que você quer, Malfoy? – pergunta Hermione se levantando. Malfoy tinha uma façanha que só o Rony conseguia... Tirá-la do serio. Ela encara os olhos deles azuis que por serem tão cruéis tinham uma sombra cinza dentro deles.

– Nada... Aliás, quero. Preciso encher o saco de alguém e como não achei o Potter, nem os Weasley... – fala Malfoy de um jeito arrogante.

– Hermione! – chama uma voz feminina tocando no ombro de Hermione. Ela olha vê uma Kelly bem ofegante.

– Diz Kelly.

– Espera, Mi... – fala Kelly. Ela dá um grande suspiro. Tentando recuperar o fôlego. – A professora Mcgonagall está chamando você e o Malfoy.

– Mas para que? – pergunta Hermione parecendo chateada. Ela não havia feito nada.

– Sei lá. Só sei que chamou os dois e disse que queriam vê-los em breve. – fala Kelly fazendo uma feição intrigada.

– Vamos logo. Deve ser serio. – disse Hermione na frente e Draco logo atrás com a cara emburrada.

– Hei, é só o Draco e a Hermione. – fala Kelly segurando o braço de Richard que estava indo junto. Hermione vira e pede desculpa pelo o olhar e sai seguindo Malfoy que a havia passado na sua frente.

– Você sabe porque ela nos chamou? – pergunta Hermione perdida em pensamentos.

– Não faço a mínima idéia. – diz Draco pensando o que seria. "Coisa boa é que não é. Ela me olhou de um jeito..." pensa Draco suspirando.

Estavam andando calados. E eles nem perceberam que não estavam se xingando. Eles estavam bem mais preocupados com a conversa que teriam com Minerva. Isso não era nada bom. Draco suspeitava do que se tratava, mas desentendia o porquê de Hermione está ali. Hermione não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo e tinha certeza que era uma armadilha que Malfoy havia pregado nela.

Longe, nos seus pensamentos, não perceberam que estavam indo para uma parte negra de Hogsmeade. Era escuro e mal iluminado. Muito frio. Hermione sente um calafrio e se aquece se abraçando. Um bruxo de cabeça coberta com uma capa lhe lançou um olhar fuminante. Ela sentiu mas não se importou muito.

Draco de repente segura Hermione e a encosta numa rua sem saída deserta. Era um beco apertado que mal dava para duas pessoas. Era mal iluminado e tinha um ar sombrio. Uma sombra passou por eles.

– Mas o que você pensa que está fazendo? – pergunta Hermione com raiva depois que ele tira a mão de sua boca, lhe impedido de falar.

– Cala a boca, Granger. Você é CDF, mas não sabe de nada. Aquilo era um algo realmente ruim. Nunca senti um ar como aquele. – fala Draco num sussurro.

– O que você acha que ele queria? – pergunta Hermione agora com medo e com as pernas bambas. – Não é muito comum vê umas coisas dessas por aqui.

– Não é mesmo. Nunca vi um negócio desse. Ele parecia ser movido por ódio. – fala Draco enquanto Hermione esfregava os braços. A garota estava assombrada. – Vamos embora daqui. Não estamos num lugar muito bom para uma sangue-ruim andar...

– Que coisa sem loiro imundo! – exclama Hermione. Ela o afasta dela e sai correndo pro meio da rua. Aquele tipo de ofensa estava a deixando maluca. Ela nunca tinha tanta raiva no peito.

Hermione estava uma fera. Draco saiu do beco e foi atrás dela correndo. Consegui segurá-la na metade da rua pela cintura.

– Vamos embora daqui! – exclama Malfoy. Ele estava nervoso. Queria sair dali.

– Me solta seu loiro asqueroso! – fala Hermione pegando as mãos do loiro e tirando as de sua cintura. E sai correndo. Depois subitamente volta correndo e gritando.

– Seu idiota! Você me trouxe até aqui para me matar! Mas não vai conseguir, não vai!

Hermione começa a correr em direção a Draco que continuava calado. Ele havia ficado perplexo com a situação. Será que ela não percebia que ambos corriam perigo? Tinha que sai dali. E corria perigo simplesmente pelo fato de está com ela!

– Fica ai, sua sangue-ruim! Quero mais que morra! – fala Draco com sua voz habitual. Mas ele vira novamente para lhe dizer umas verdades. Ela tropeça por que a saia a viu decido e cai em cima de Malfoy que a ampara, segurando-a pela cintura.

Os lábios deles se tocam. Um calor sobe em ambos. Ela abre a boca e deixa-o aprofundar o beijo e Malfoy não recusou em continuar. Começou um beijo cheio de ódio, desprezo, mas mesmo assim era bom. Hermione sente as pernas bambas. Draco sente o coração bate mais forte. O mundo parecia não existir. Só havia os dois e aquele caloroso beijo. Ele apertou o seu corpo para mais perto do seu e ela começou a bagunçar os cabelos loiros dele.

Numa inexplicável momento os dois recobraram a razão. Ela o emburrou e lhe deu um forte tapa. Malfoy colocou a mão no local onde a garota havia desferido o tapa e olha de um jeito cheio de desprezo.

– Como ousa, Granger? – pergunta um Malfoy cheio de fúria e ódio.

– Como ousa você! Seu safado! Beijar-me! Nunca pensei... Você é um completo idiota! – grita Hermione e vira e sai correndo em direção oposta onde Draco estava paralisado.

Hermione corre desesperada. Uma dor profunda bate no peito e ela não entende o porquê. Sua visão começa a ficar turva, lágrimas quentes e doloridas começaram a rolar sobre o seu rosto. Ela corre sem direção, só que se afastar de Malfoy. Não quer vê-lo. Seu ódio pareceu crescer ainda mais. Para numa árvore velha e sem folhas. Encosta as mãos nela e suspira...

"Ele vai me pagar! Ah, como vai... como ele pode fazer isso comigo? Ele não presta! Eu odeio ele! Odeio... aquele miserável! Ele me fez sofrer uma vez, não fará de novo! Mas o que eu to pensando? Ele nunca me faz sofrer assim... mas que dor essa dentro do peito? Como se fosse me matar... é como se tivessem partido o meu coração em pedaços pequenos... e eu to chorando igual uma besta! E ele deve está rindo! Seu cretino miserável!" Pensa Hermione com a mão sobre o peito. Muitas lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto... Quente e cheio de ódio... Rancor, magoa... Desprezo, busca por vingança... Sentimentos que Hermione jamais pensou em sentir.

De repente um brilho forte ofusca a sua visão. Ela olha em direção ao brilho e vê um lindo cordão de ouro no chão. Hermione vai em direção ao cordão e o pega. Sente que a terra saiu dos seus pés... Estava sendo levada a algum canto... Era uma chave do portal!

Ela cai com um baque surdo no chão. O cordão estava sendo segurado com força na sua mão direita. Levantou e abriu a boca quando viu um lindo castelo medieval!

Hermione passa as mãos nos olhos para vê se estava sonhando. Não estava. Suspirou e atravessou os grandes portões que tinham leões talhados. Eles estavam abertos. Entrou e viu um lindo jardim que parecia entocado... Cheio de flores vermelhas, amarelas, de todas as cores! Um lindo lago cristalino banhava as portas do castelo. A ponte estava no ponto certo para entrar dentro do castelo. Não recusou, a sua curiosidade falou mais alto que o medo.

– Eu conheço esse lugar... – diz Hermione para si mesma dentro o castelo vazio. Começou a andar por todos os cômodos do castelo. Cozinha, sala, salão de festas... E tudo tão familiar!

Foi quando entrou no corredor mais familiar para ela. Começou a atravessá-lo decida e tendo um objetivo à frente. Uma porta preta. Abriu a porta e sentiu seu coração bater mais forte.

Quarto era grande e aconchegante. Parecia ter parado no tempo. Havia uma cama de casal estilo boneca, muito parecida com a que dormia em Hogwarts. Deitou nele e seu coração deu um salto de alegria. Sentiu o cheiro dos lençóis vermelhos com as bordas de ouro. Pegou o travesseiro e o abarcou como faria com um grande amigo. Foi quando sua atenção se voltou para um tijolo perto da porta do banheiro. Levantou e foi até ele. Como se soubesse o que aconteceria tirou ele do lugar e pegou uma caixa negra com um leão gravado nele.

Abriu a caixa com muito cuidado. Dentro dela havia uma pedra com um coração negro. Mas a pedra parecia ser de cristal! Hermione pegou na pedra para examiná-la. Um clarão rosa a envolveu e a pedra.

Draco tinha voltado finalmente para um lugar seguro. Se se encosta à parede. Leva as mãos no peito. "Aquela maldita Granger! Miserável! Depois me pergunta como pode beijá-la! Jamais beijaria uma sangue-ruim! Nunquinha mesmo... Principalmente aquela garota! Traidora e cruel..." Pensa Draco. Ele aperta o peito com as mãos.

– DRACO!

Ele havia caído com um baque forte no chão.

N/A

Eu vou matar vocês de curiosidade... hahahahah...

Não percam o próximo capítulo! Ta d! Espero...

Obrigada o povo q mandou reviews! Valeu!


	5. Notas da autora!

Notas da autora!

Eu queria informar às pessoas que acompanharam a minha história: A maldição de um amor, que eu refarei a história. Os que já tem nos capítulos antigos vão servir para os novos que viram, mas não serão iguais aos anteriores e servirá muito pouco. E que continuem a lê a nova trama feita, que está melhor que a primeira.

Decidi fazer essa mudança porque muitas pessoas não me deixavam comentários. E foi ai que eu conclui que minha história deveria ser uma grande porcaria e que não valia a pena gastar seu tempo mandando uma mensagem (tomara que não esteja ofendendo vocês, pois estou colocada à verdade que eu acho). Outra coisa que me fez mudar a história foi ler o sexto livro da série Harry Potter – que me expirou – e passar um mês sem fazer nada.

Quem leu minha história e não mandou mensagens ou mandou agradeço pelo tempo que gastaram para lê-la. E por está lendo essa nota da autora. Em breve colocarei os novos capítulos.

Beijos,

Lana G.H.K.


End file.
